


I've Had Sex

by CassidyStark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry John, Angry Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Control Issues, Hand Jobs, John Talks Dirty, John is a Bit Not Good, John is a Mess, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mycroft Worries, Poor Molly, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyStark/pseuds/CassidyStark
Summary: No matter what happened, he never stopped wanting Sherlock.





	

John was cheating on Mary. Well, not exactly. John was texting someone and being secretive about it. When Mary would be up late with their tiny screaming human, he would reach for his phone and take solace in the conversation. Someone else was making him smile. It seemed wrong somehow. It seemed like the only person he should be looking to for comfort and understanding and excitement should be his wife.

It wasn’t romantic… the cheating. Not really anyway. But he was yearning for something more. He was yearning for a life that was not about Mary. He was yearning to escape his noisy sleepless child and his wife in her spit up stained pajamas. It was wrong. He knew it was wrong. He felt bad about it. Not bad enough to stop.

Then everything changed. His wife was gone and she would never come back. His best friend had promised to protect her and failed. This was not a fake death like Sherlock when he took the fall. Mary would not surprise him at a restaurant in a couple years laughing at her own brilliance. She was gone forever. It hurt more than words could explain. He was so alone.

He had a baby that he didn’t feel capable of raising on his own. He was angrier than ever at Sherlock. He needed someone to blame so he blamed Sherlock. It was all his fault that Mary was dead. He should have protected her like he promised. Now everything was ruined. Nothing would ever be okay again.

It was late at night and John stood in the flat that he had once shared with Sherlock. He was so angry. “This is all your fault!” he shouted. “You ruined my life. I will never forgive you, Sherlock. I hate you.”

“I know,” Sherlock said, nodding. It was infuriating how understanding he was being.

John hit Sherlock. He kept hitting him and Sherlock didn’t even try to defend himself. He just let John take out his anger on him.

That wasn’t satisfying enough to John. He pushed Sherlock up against the wall and he kissed him angrily.

John was angry because it was Sherlock’s fault Mary was dead. And John was angry at himself because when he should have been enjoying his married life with Mary he was too busy sending late night text messages to Sherlock. Everything was Sherlock’s fault.

John was angry because he’d been in love with his best friend and then he disappeared for two years. John was forced to move on. He got married and he had a baby and all he had ever really wanted was Sherlock. No matter what happened, he never stopped wanting Sherlock. It wasn’t fair.

Sherlock froze in place. He tensed when John’s lips touched his. When John pulled back, Sherlock was staring at him with wide eyes. John felt like an ass.

“I should go. I don’t know why I came here,” John said. “I think I’ve gone crazy.”

He moved towards the door.

“John…”

John hesitated. He looked at Sherlock. Emotions rushed up inside him and he ran to Sherlock. He closed the distance between them, grabbing onto Sherlock’s jacket and leaning up to kiss him.

“John…”

“Shut up,” John told him. He didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to think. He dragged Sherlock down onto the couch. He landed on top of the detective and kissed him again, fingers momentarily tangling in his dark curls.

There was a little stubble on Sherlock’s face and he smelled like chemicals and cigarettes but John didn’t care.

“Kiss me,” John demanded. “I know you want to.”

They’d never been able to admit the way they felt about each other but they didn’t have to. It was obvious.

Sherlock kissed him back this time. John’s tongue slipped into Sherlock’s mouth and he groaned into the kiss. It was all frustration and aggression and lust. He nipped at Sherlock’s bottom lip and Sherlock made a quiet breathless sound in response.

John instantly wanted to hear more. He rocked his hips against Sherlock’s and nipped at Sherlock’s neck. “John!” Sherlock gasped.

“Fuck…” John said and he continued rocking his body against Sherlock’s, creating delicious friction.

Sherlock moaned. It was the hottest thing John had ever heard.

“You want me to fuck you,” John said in a low voice. “You’ve probably had dreams about it. About how good my cock would feel inside you.”

“Oh…” Sherlock said and he kind of squirmed beneath John. 

John liked torturing him. “You’re hard,” he said. “I can feel it… I can feel how much you want me… how much I turn you on. You can’t hide it. Do you touch yourself and imagine it’s my hand stroking you?”

Sherlock nearly whimpered. 

John moved quickly, undoing Sherlock’s belt and unzipping his trousers. He pulled Sherlock’s erection free from the constraints of his underwear and stroked him slowly. He studied Sherlock’s perfect pale cock, flushed red with arousal, leaking precome eagerly. He ran his thumb lightly over the tip and Sherlock cried out loudly. 

“John!”

John was in control. Sherlock was a mess beneath him, helplessly aroused and breathing heavy. It was incredibly sexy. He moved his hand slowly, teasing Sherlock, torturing him. Sherlock moaned louder.

“John…”

John gave him a few good strokes and Sherlock went wild. He couldn’t control himself. He was exploding. John saw him tense like he was trying to fight it.

“John, I- “ he tried to say. 

John stroked him a little faster.

“Ah!” Sherlock came hard. His body spasmed beneath John’s and thick streaks of white made a mess between them splashing over Sherlock’s chest and stomach and dribbling down John’s hand still wrapped around his cock. He must have been really wound up. John wondered how many days it had been since Sherlock had touched himself. Watching Sherlock come undone for him was amazing. John wouldn’t forget it.

John thought about it when he went home and jerked himself off in the shower. He bit his lip to keep from making noise as he came, because Molly was still awake making tea in the kitchen. Molly was always there these days to take care of the baby and if she knew that John had just gave made out with Sherlock and given him a hand job she would have been crushed. Everyone knew she was in love with Sherlock. Poor girl. She deserved better. But John couldn’t find it in himself to care enough.

He’d rushed out of 221B quickly after the hand job. Not many words were exchanged. He’d kissed Sherlock and left him a mess on the couch.

Part of him felt a little better. His angry words and his punches hadn’t seemed to phase Sherlock. But he’d tortured him and broke down his walls sexually and it felt good to be in control like that.

They didn’t talk about it. It didn’t happen again. They worked together almost like old times. Except now Sherlock had a sister that he didn’t remember and she was dangerous. Mycroft was working with them on this. Moriarty had made an appearance from the grave… sort of. It was all very intense and didn’t leave much time to be thinking about sex.

Unless you counted part of the conversation between Sherlock and his sister. “Have you had sex?” she had asked him, catching him off guard. “I’ve had sex,” she informed him.

Sherlock later brought this up to John. They had found their way back to 221B. Mrs. Hudson was at John’s house babysitting. John had needed time alone with Sherlock after everything that happened with Eurus Holmes.

John did not expect Sherlock to be bringing this up but he listened anyway. Sherlock asked him “What do you think she meant by that question?”

How was John supposed to know what she was thinking? “Maybe she just wanted to brag that she had sex,” he offered.

“I’ve never… I’ve never had sex,” Sherlock admitted, frowning.

John suspected this but never had it actually confirmed before. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about this information. He realized he was probably the only one to ever touch Sherlock in a sexual way. How did Sherlock feel about it?

“Are you bothered by that or by what she said?” John asked him.

“By what she said.”

John nods. After a moment, curiosity gets the best of him. “Do you want to have sex?”

Sherlock raises an eyebrow at him as if he just said something crazy. Maybe he kind of has. “What?”

John decides to just go for it. He’s had enough of hiding and playing games and not taking what he truly wants which is Sherlock. He’s not so worried about everyone else’s feelings anymore. He’s bitter and damaged and he wants to fuck Sherlock. He tells him that. “I want to fuck you. Right now.”

Sherlock stares at him, surprised and contemplating how to respond. 

“You want me to, don’t you?”

Sherlock nods.

John kisses him passionately. Sherlock instantly melts against him. John easily pushes him back towards his room. Sherlock’s bedroom is a mess but his bed is clean and they fall on it together.

John presses his body against Sherlock’s and is pleased to feel Sherlock already getting hard. So eager for him.

John is actually pretty eager for Sherlock too. He doesn’t waste much time undressing Sherlock. He leaves a mark by Sherlock’s collarbone, claiming him. He experiments a little, kissing and touching the detective all over and figuring out where he was most sensitive. He traces his fingers lightly over Sherlock’s hipbones. Every inch of him is perfection. He’s gorgeous. And he is John’s.

John strips down to his underwear. He’s very aware of Sherlock’s hungry gaze glued to him the entire time. 

“Shit…” John mutters. “Do you…”

Sherlock points to a drawer and John reaches into it to retrieve some lube. John doesn’t question it. He’s wanted this for so long. He’s thought of this moment a million times. He can’t remember the last time he was this turned on, this eager to be inside someone. The truth is, he and Sherlock are both just as desperate for each other.

John removes his underwear. Sherlock has never seen him completely naked up close like this. Sherlock studies him for a moment. John isn’t sure if he should feel shy under the intense stare. His cock is hard and a little thicker than Sherlock’s in comparison. John has never felt shy about his body in bed before and he doesn’t have to start now.

“You are incredible,” Sherlock tells him.

John grins in response and kisses him. Sherlock has gotten a lot more confident in their kissing now. He kisses John back with just as much passion and desire.

John doesn’t spend a lot of time teasing and preparing Sherlock. He uses a generous amount of lube and enters him slowly. He watches Sherlock’s face, making sure he’s not hurting him too much. Sherlock’s expression is difficult to read so John asks him “Are you okay?”

Sherlock nods. “Yes. Don’t… don’t move.”

John does as he’s told, letting Sherlock adjust. John is only halfway inside Sherlock and it’s a struggle to stay still.

“Alright… move.”

John doesn’t have to be told twice. He thrusts all the way inside and groans quietly at how good it feels to finally be inside Sherlock.

John starts out slow but his cautious rhythm doesn’t last long. “Flip over,” he urges Sherlock suddenly, pulling out of him temporarily. “On your hands and knees.”

Sherlock doesn’t hesitate. He gets into position obediently. 

John enjoys the sight of Sherlock on his hands and knees so eager to be fucked by him. He grips Sherlock’s hips tightly as he buries himself deep inside him.

“Oh!” Sherlock gasps at the new angle.

“Fuck… Sherlock… “ This feels amazing. John can’t hold back anymore. He fucks Sherlock hard and fast.

“John,” Sherlock moans his name.

John adjusts his angle just slightly and Sherlock goes crazy.

“Oh! John… there… that feels…”

John is sure that he found Sherlock’s prostrate and he aims there with each thrust. “Fuck…” he groans. It’s too much, too good. He won’t last much longer.

He moves one hand to stroke Sherlock’s cock. 

“John!” Sherlock shouts. “John, I… oh… “

He feels it as Sherlock’s whole body tenses. It nearly sends John over the edge.

Sherlock can’t hold on. “John!” He shudders a little with the intensity of his orgasm.

John curses, giving a couple more thrusts before coming inside of Sherlock. 

They lay there for a few moments after, just catching their breath. Then John takes the initiative to clean up their mess and they fall asleep together on Sherlock’s bed.

John makes tea and toast for breakfast. They lounge around lazily together in pajamas, discussing cases. John has decided that he’s going to move back in. He feels more at home here with Sherlock than he ever will anywhere else. He belongs here. He belongs with Sherlock. They can be a family. Things will be okay. He’s happy. And Sherlock’s happy.

There’s a knock on the door and John thinks it’s going to be Mrs. Hudson but it’s not. It’s Mycroft Holmes.

“Sherlock, I came to-“ he starts to say, then he stops suddenly. He looks curiously at John and at Sherlock as if they might have sprouted antlers or something equally disturbing.

“Yes?” Sherlock asks his brother, slightly annoyed.

Mycroft’s eyes widen with realization. He has deduced something about the two men of 221B. “You had sex.”

John starts coughing, nearly choking on his tea.

Sherlock isn’t quite as bothered by his brother’s statement. He makes a face at him and says “Yes, so?”

Mycroft hesitates, clearly taken aback by the whole situation. What do you say when you find out John Watson just took your brother’s virginity? He clears his throat and says “Right… well, I just came to check on you but I see that you are quite well.”

“Quite,” Sherlock agrees.

Mycroft glances at them both one last time before leaving in a hurry.

“That was awkward,” John says.

Sherlock shrugs. “He’ll get over it.”

“Sherlock?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to have sex again?”

Sherlock smiles. “Yes.”

John thinks to himself that he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
